


Cane and Able

by skittle479



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cane Porn, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittle479/pseuds/skittle479
Summary: Dr Chilton finds more uses for his cane than you'd ever thought possible.





	

Frederick stalks around the bed, cane tapping the hardwood floor with every step. A predatory smirk spreads across his face as he gazes over your naked form.

Frederick lifts his cane and slides it lightly along your skin. The cool metallic tip tickles your foot, moving up slowly, stroking the inside of your thigh, drifting slowly up and lingering over your stiff nipple. He uses it to push your hair aside, exposing the nape of your neck.

“Kiss me, please.”

He laughs, lowering his lips to the nape of your neck, but instead of pressing them to your soft skin, he blows gently, enjoying the sight of the the goosebumps erupting over your flesh. Frederick shuffles closer to you, and whispers in your ear.

“Do you want me, my darling?”

“Yes, Frederick,” you breathe. “I want you. Please touch me.”

“All in good time, my sweet.”

Frederick stretches himself out beside you, careful not to make any direct contact. He twirls his cane lazily, before slowly pushing your legs apart with the end of his staff, grazing it along the inside of your legs.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” he asks.

You nod, breathing heavily with anticipation.

“Good girl.”

He runs his hand over the long, hard shaft up to the cool brass knob which he proceeds to ghost over your thighs and then move to your lips. No, not the ones of your mouth. He plunges the cool hardness into your folds, sending electric shocks shooting through to your fingertips as he makes contact with your clit.

He lowers the handle, dipping it further into your dripping center before he starts stroking you at a slow, steady pace. Frederick watches your face intently as he rocks the metal handle back and forth, every movement sending a buzz throughout your nervous system. You can feel the pleasure uncoiling from your center but Frederick's pace is too gentle to bring you to the edge.

“Frederick…”

“Mmmm? What is it, my love?”

“Please Frederick,” you can't form a coherent thought, let alone string together a full sentence.

“Let me know what you want,” Frederick whispers against your lips.

“More,” you moan, thrusting your hips forwards in an attempt to increase the pace of Frederick’s administrations.

“What are the magic words?”

“Please … Doctor … Chilton,” your voice is strangled as you forced out the words he wants to hear.

He quickens his pace, making longer strokes which become more haphazard and uneven with their haste. Frederick is thoroughly enjoying watching you writhe around in ecstasy, the way your nose scrunches slightly, how you bite your bottom lip to keep from crying out.

“It's alright sweetheart, you can make as much noise as you like, we're not in my office today,” he encourages.

In reality he wants to hear you scream his name. It turns him on to think that he can make you so helpless and he also loves that you trust him to give him the control, the dominance he craves. He watches as your hands grip the sheets.

“Please, Doctor,” you choke out between your melody of moans.   
  
“Please, what?” he demands, smirking. “Tell me what you want, darling.”

You are too far gone to care what is coming out of your mouth. “Please ... l-let me come.”

Frederick changes the motion of his cane to a circular motion, pushing at your clit over and over, coaxing you. You feel like you are being operated on like a pinball machine. He pushes harder and harder until you arch your back, ready to climax. Frederick waits until the last possible second before pulling away.

You scream his name frustratedly. “Frederick!”

“Patience, my dear,” he laughs, wickedly.

Your body feels hot next to his and he is enjoying watching you squirm and writhe to regain the pressure, the pleasure. He lifts his cane to his mouth, taking a quick lick, tasting your desire. He smiles and strokes his own erection as you glare at him angrily.

“Do you want to come?” he asks, after an eternity.

“Yes, please!”

He touches you again, pushing in at a languid and unhurried pace, giving every nerve fibre a taste of his steel. Your desperation builds at an exponential rate.

“Don’t come until I tell you,” Frederick commands in a low voice.

He climbs between your legs, using his cane for support and slips his erection into your opening; he slides in with ease. You gasp as his length fills you completely. As he pushes over and over, your pleasure peaks; you fight against it, heeding Frederick's words. Every second feels like a losing battle, it would be so easy to give in, surrender to the ecstasy. No! You fight to stay on the edge until finally, finally he asks you.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes!”

“Then come for me, come now.”

And you explode, fireworks shooting throughout your body, hot molten lava surging through your veins. It is all consuming. You pulse around him, barely aware of his weight as he collapses on top of you.

Frederick takes his time before pulling out of you, both of you enjoying the feeling of intimacy.

“You were right, you should take point more often.”

He chuckles at your insinuation and leans down to kiss your forehead. “Glad I could please you, my love.”


End file.
